Un regard, rime avec trop tard
by Jamesfly
Summary: OS réalisé lors d'un jeu du FoF. Il parle de la rencontre Octavia/Lincoln, et de l'importance d'un regard. Je vous laisse découvrir cela !


**Un regard, rime avec trop tard**

**Cet OS a été réalisé lors de la nuit du FoF du 2/08/2014, en une heure. Bon amusement, et faites gaffe, ce texte est pour ma part, assez touchant. J'en ai eu les larmes aux yeux en l'écrivant.**

* * *

Soudain, son pied glissa, et son corps eut difficile à rester stable. Bientôt, elle dégringola de la butte, et sa tête heurta violemment la pierre, obstacle dans son chemin. Octavia gisait là, inconsciente.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle eut l'impression d'avoir dormi un instant de deux minutes sur un oreiller rempli de cailloux. Clairement, son crâne la faisait souffrir.

Soudain, dans la tentative de se relever, tout doucement, elle l'aperçut, face à elle. Elle ne sursauta même pas face à ce sauvage qui la toisait, car ce regard voulait tout dire : il ne lui ferait pas de mal. En l'espace, de quoi ? Même pas une seconde, Octavia savait lire dans l'âme de cet étranger pourtant si familier. Elle en sonda la profondeur, et l'humanité, qui jusque là, échappait à tous ses compagnons. Même l'épaisse protection qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds n'avait su empêcher Octavia de le voir. Le voir comme il était, le voir en entier. Ils avaient créé ce lien, rien que par un regard. Un regard !

ooOOoo

Lincoln la souleva de terre. Il n'en revenait pas. Il la tenait elle, tout serré contre lui, avec ses vêtements pour seule barrière entre leurs deux corps. Elle, la fille qu'il observait depuis un temps, et qui ne daigna le remarquer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le jour où il, lui, Lincoln, la sauva de ce ravin.

L'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler ce beau visage. C'était le première fois qu'il se tenait si près du sien, il pouvait même...l'embrasser. S'il voulait. Mais il ne voulait pas. Pas comme ça.

ooOOoo

Quant à elle, malgré cette chaleur qui émanait de lui, elle s'efforçait de voir ce sauvage, ce rustre, ce prédateur qu'il était en dehors. Mais ce soleil l'éblouissait trop. Elle se disait qu'il fallait partir, fuir. Peut-être n'était-il pas un homme à faire confiance. Mais elle en doutait trop fort pour pouvoir prendre ses jambes à son cou. Et puis, il l'avait sauvée après tout. Pourquoi ne pas d'abord voir ce qu'il comptait faire, et agir ensuite ?

ooOOoo

L'entrée de la caverne n'était plus très loin.

Lincoln s'approcha, et avant même que la fille comprit ce qu'il comptait faire, il lui enchaîna les poignets, à contre cœur. Mais quel choix avait-il ? Il savait très bien que ces compatriotes les encerclaient. Ils avaient bien vus qu'il avait ramené quelqu'un. Maintenant, l'heure de la tuerie allait bientôt commencer. Mais que faisaient donc Bellami, son frère, et les autres. Il avait pourtant laissé assez de traces pour qu'ils viennent la sauver. Et lorsqu'ils seraient là, Lincoln les aiderait en douce à la faire échapper.

Et il attendit. L'homme ressassa pendant ce temps toutes les raisons qui s'opposent à son amour. L'évidence régnait dans son esprit.

Il ne pouvait réaliser son amour avec une étrangère. Impossible. Les gens de son espèce le tuerait. Il se ferait des ennemis. Non pas qu'il n'était pas près à cela pour elle, mais tant qu'il pouvait la voir en secret, il le faisait. C'était dur pour lui, de devoir l'assumer. Sans doute plus dur que pour la fille, mais son corps ne voulait plus qu'elle. Et surtout cette fois qu'il a choisi de la sauver. Les choses allaient se compliquer avec sa tribu. Mais où restaient donc la bande de Bellami ? S'ils ne venaient pas, il se verra obligé de l'aider lui même. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse tuer, mais s'il le faisait maintenant, sur le territoire de ses semblables, il serait vu, et pris au piège. Quel traquenard !

Lincoln la regarda, et son cœur ne tint plus à l'idée de devoir la perdre. Sa raison lui manqua un instant, et il décida d'écouter son cœur. Il allait l'aider à s'échapper du territoire ennemi. Maintenant, sans plus attendre !

Il se précipita alors vers Octavia, qui avec soulagement le regarda lui enlever ses chaînes. Il la souleva de terre encore une fois, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois, que ce n'était pas trop tard pour eux, quand soudain, quatre autres membres s'introduisirent dans la caverne. A la vue de ses deux personnages s'enlaçant bizarrement, les quatre eurent du mal à comprendre. Et pendant ce laps de temps d'hésitation, Lincoln dégaina un couteau, et se battit, Octavia, se terrant dans un coin.

Cette-dernière regarda son sauveur tuer deux de ses assaillants, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver un coup du troisième, un grand gaillard, qui lui planta son arme en plein milieu de la cuisse.

Désarmé et sanguinolent, Lincoln rampa vers octavia. Il lui effleura la main, fit mine de tomber, et dans un dernier espoir, se rua vers l'ennemi qui ne rata pas sa cage thoracique.

Octavia cria, hurla. Et elle regarda la lumière s'éteindre peu à peu dans les yeux de son sauveur. Plus rien ne comptait à part lui. Elle rampa jusqu'à lui, lui prit la main, sans pouvoir retenir ses sanglots. Elle savait que son heure était proche à elle aussi. Le coup vint, en plein dans le ventre. Et ce fut ainsi que ces deux âmes quittèrent ce monde : main dans la main, et leur histoire se finit de la même manière qu'elle commença. Avec un regard.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et qu'avez-vous pensé de la fin? Plutôt belle?


End file.
